


To Babysit a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno leaves the cute devil Kazu-chan with Sho for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Babysit a Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> This fic is gifted to 'stripedraccoon' for providing a Sakumiya request. ;)  
> It's not entirely Sakumiya, but kissing and cuddling are included~

**1.)  Find a babysitter**

        Ohno Satoshi stares at his phone for a good thirty minutes until he finally dials his best friend Sho’s number.

        “Ah, Sho-chan, are you free next weekend?” Ohno asks, fumbling his feet on the coffee table.

        There is a slight hesitation by Sho, “Well, I’m not sure yet, why?”

        “I’m going on a fishing trip and I need someone to watch Kazu-chan,” Ohno replies, peering over the back of the couch. The cute devil Kazu-chan lies on the floor, lazily chewing Pocky.

        “Oh! Sure, I can watch him. I think I’m used to his tricks by now,” Sho says happily.

        “Good, well I’ll call you back later in the week to give you more details, okay?” Ohno says.

        “Sounds good, Oh-chan,” Sho replies. Ohno hangs up the phone.

        The cute devil pops up from behind the couch and slides down on his stomach to Ohno’s lap. Ohno stops him from rolling off the couch.

        “That was Shooo~,” the devil says.

        “Do you want to spend time with Sho-chan?” Ohno asks.

        The devil just grins and giggles.

 

**2.)  Pack**

-Saturday-

        Ohno prepares a backpack for the cute devil, “What do you want to take to Sho-chan’s place?”

        The devil comes into the room carrying a bunch of small things. He begins to list them off while handing them to Ohno.

        “My panda Pocky, my fuzzy slippers—”

        “Sho-chan has slippers,” Ohno says, handing them back to the cute devil.

        “No! I want _these_ slippers,” the cute devil says, pressing them into the bag. He continues.

        “My strawberry Pocky, my toothbrush, my remote…” the devil says, handing Ohno the TV remote. Ohno frowns.

        “No, you’re not taking this…” he says, setting the remote on the other side of the bag. The cute devil’s tail reaches around Ohno’s back and grabs the remote with his tail.

        “I want to take it to Sho-chan,” Kazu-chan says.

        “No,” Ohno says, taking the remote away and setting it back. “Now, what else?”

        “My pillow…” the cute devil continues.

        “That’s my pillow…” Ohno says handing it back to the devil.

        “It smells like Satoshi, I want to take it with,” the cute devil says hugging the small blue decorative pillow.

        Ohno blushes, “Fine.” The cute devil grins and hands Ohno the pillow. “Are you bringing any clothes?”

        “I’m already wearing clothes,” the devil says pulling at his black shirt. Ohno sighs and decides to let Sho deal with it. Ohno packs some more Pocky just in case and the devil’s 3DS.

 

**3.)  Drop him off**

        Ohno drives the cute devil to Sho’s condo which isn’t too far. Ohno carries the devil’s bag to the door  
       “Can I ring the bells?” the devil asks, curling his tail around Ohno’s arm. Ohno nods.

        Kazu-chan presses the button and does a dance of joy to the doorbell. Sho answers quickly. Kazu-chan lets go of Ohno’s arm and attacks Sho with a hug, “Shooo~”

        Sho smiles and hugs the devil back, “Kazu-chan, you came to visit!” The devil nods cutely.

        Ohno ignores the devil’s reaction, “Well, I’ll be back to pick him up tomorrow afternoon. Don’t let him grope you. Make sure he’s fed. TV makes him sleepy.”

        Sho nods, “I’ll take good care of him.” The cute devil turns back to Ohno and hugs him tightly.

        “I’ll miss you Satoshi…” the devil says cutely. “Can we kiss?”

        Ohno smiles and nods and kisses the devil before leaving him with Sho.

-Evening-

        The cute devil lies on his stomach across Sho’s lap; Sho scratches his back. Kazu-chan watches TV quietly, his tail wrapped firmly around Sho’s leg.

        Sho looks at the clock. It’s already midnight. He yawns and pats the devil’s back lightly.

        “Kazu-chan, it’s bedtime,” Sho says softly. The devil rolls over on Sho’s lap and glares.

        “I’m not tired,” the devil says with a toothy yawn. Sho picks him up and sets him on the couch in his place. The devil sits up and whines, “I’m not tired!”

        “You can watch TV until you fall asleep, but Sho-chan needs to sleep too,” Sho says searching for a blanket. He brings the devil the small decorative pillow from Ohno’s place and a fuzzy blanket. “Night night, Kazu-chan~” The devil pouts, but stays.

        Sho prepares himself for bed and once the lights are finally off, he finds a comfortable position on the bed. Right as he’s about to fall asleep, he hears the door open slowly and feet shuffling across the rug. Soon there is something crawling into his bed. Alarmed, Sho sits up and sees a lump under the bed sheets. He pulls them back to find Kazu-chan, glowing eyes, making his way across the bed with Ohno’s pillow in hand.

        “Kazu-chan...” Sho says.

        The cute devil looks at Sho innocently, “Kazu-chan can’t sleep at night without Satoshi…”

        Sho, charmed by the cute devil, lets him nest along his side and pulls up the sheets to cover them. They cuddle for a short while before the devil gets restless.

        “Kazu-chan, you need to settle down, I can’t sleep,” Sho says. The devil lies at Sho’s side as still as he can, resting his tail across Sho’s stomach like he does to Ohno.

        “Can we kiss goodnight?” the cute devil asks.

        Sho sighs and thinks about it for a while, “Don’t tell Satoshi then…”  
       “I won’t tell, Satoshi,” the devil chimes.

        Blushing, Sho leans over Kazu-chan and kisses him gently on the lips, earning an unexpected shower of cute devil kisses in return. Sho enjoys it.

 

**4.)  Pick him up**

        Ohno arrives on time and is greeted by Sho. Kazu-chan is napping on the couch.

        “So, how was he?” Ohno asks.

        “Oh, he was wonderful. So cute!” Sho replies.

-Evening-

        “How was staying with Sho-chan?” Ohno asks, feeding the cute devil Pocky on the couch.

        “He gave me back scratches and kisses!” the devil says with his mouth full.

        Ohno glares and begins dialing Sho's number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D


End file.
